halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forge
Sandbox Sometimes, when I play Forge, it says "Sandbox" in my recent games list on Bungie.net instead of "Forge". What is Sandbox? Category added Although I'm not sure this is the only category, it will be a feature in Halo 3 so I asked myself "why not?" Worship the gods! --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 12:56, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Speculation... Maybe the player playing as monitor could place a fusion core in front of someone firing, or throw a fusion core, using the fusion core as a weapon..... Remember, the monitors in forge CAN and WILL die if shot too much. Heh.. that's true, but i wonder what will happen when a monitor player is killed, i doubt that he will just pop back somewhere else lol. If they are killable then there must be some consequences to it --Ravenshaw123 02:30, 29 August 2007 (UTC) the irony of getting killed by a medicine cabinet. AJ 02:34, 29 August 2007 (UTC) I think that another player will be the monitor when the other die. Clavix2 SPAM COME HERE 02:37, 29 August 2007 (UTC) no, you respawn normally, believe me Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 currently have the red circle of D3TH Oh, the possibilities for the next Red vs Blue...or any Halo 3 machinima whatsoever. I'm drooling just thinking about it. StAraqiel 18:11, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Question Do you have to pay actual money for the items in Forge? --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:54, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Nope. The "Money" is simply a counter to make sure that you don't overload the game with too many objects/vehicles/weapons. If there were 40 banshees, 20 warthogs, 500 mongooses, 2,000 crates, 10,000 fusion cores, etc, etc, etc... the game would suffer from low frames per second, making the game look choppy, and could potentially reach unplayable status.. which is not good. The "money" system is just to make sure the game doesn't end up being overloaded with objects and what not. TBG 02:55, 6 September 2007 (UTC) But how do you get money? Is there a way to "earn" it in multiplayer? What about in campaign? There really should be an explanation! Kap2310 19:51, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Don't think of it as something you lose and must earn, you have a certain amount of money at the start of forge, deleting items gives you money back, when you make another edit session you get a new money total --Ajax 013 20:00, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Think of it as you start with 500... let's call it Monitor Dollars (This is a picture, Monitor Dollars do not really exist). To make a Scorpion, you use 50 Monitor Dollars. If you get rid of the Scorpion, you get 50 Monitor Dollars back. Understand? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:18, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Copyright vio Forge#Usage Was pretty much all stolen from bungie.net. Is that allowed on Halopedia? User:Tesfan 18:26, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Split Screen Can it be used in this mode??--The Evil O'malley 22:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) yep, i played it yesterday with 3 people on the same xbox. it was great fun. -- me WOOOHOOOO!!!--The Evil O'malley 17:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) 343's laser In the level Halo, Spark shoots the chief with a beam, does the Forge Monitor have it too!?--The Evil O'malley 17:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Nope, not at all making the monitor very vulnerable but still a great asset I am aware that there is some kind of glitch though, involving picking up the spartan laser and going into monitor mode while someone picks it up in monitor mode at the same time, and then one of them can fly around shooting the laser. Sorry I cant be more precise, I am not fully sure on how you do it. Blade bane Custom Vehicles It would be very cool if you could make custom vehicles(like a scarab made out of boxes that can walk and shoot its weapon)--The Demonic Idiot 06:11, 24 November 2007 (UTC) If you want custom vehicles, I'd suggest getting Halo PC and the Halo Editing Kit. Zeldafanjtl 17:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I'm talking about forge not halo pc--The Demonic Idiot 09:00, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Clean-up I think this should be cleaned up with all the glitches, etc moved somewhere else. I think it should just talk about Forge, metion the posssibilitys of glicthes. But not list them all here, Agreed anyone? WraithAscendant TacComm '' '' 16:23, 11 January 2008 (UTC) it should be cleaned up.Halonerd147 19:18, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Teleporters of Death: Narrows On Narrows, I once accidentally dropped a teleporter over the edge on one of the ends (the side where you can see a big laser shooting out) and the teleporter landed on that long electrical current thing at the bottom of narrows. If you go there w/ another teleporter, it automatically says "You fell to your death", so u can add that 2 the article